Odd the Lifeguard
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: A remake of what happened in the episode where Aelita falls into the pool. Enjoy!


**Don't get mad at me, this is something that I found in my folder. I am using someone else's computer to type this up, and this is purely writer's block. I promise to upload something soon! Now onto the story!**

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

The Lyoko warriors were at the pool for class, and surprisingly, Jeremy was there too! Aelita was still having troubles controlling her visions, again, and was really nervous about passing out like she usually did when she had one at short notice.

What if I fall in and drown? She thought to herself. She shook her head and thought against it. No, she thought, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich wouldn't let me drown. Although, even with that reassuring though, she still worried.

Odd was also really worried. He had the same first thought as Aelita. Well, he thought, if she does, I'll just have to go in after her.

"Stern! Della Robbia! Diving blocks now!" Jim yelled at them, successfully interrupting Odd's train of thought, who quickly thought of an excuse.

"Um, Jim, I'm actually feeling really nauseous. Why not have Jeremy do it? Remember how much he has to make up?" Odd said, holding his stomach for effect.

"Suck it up!" Jim shouted.

"But if I throw up, then you'll have to clean it up." Odd tried again. Jim made a disgusted face, then composed himself.

"Belpois! Get up there with Stern! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Thanks a lot, Odd, what was that for, huh?" Jeremy asked as he walked by. Odd just remained silent. Jeremy muttered a whatever while rolling his eyes and he stepped onto the diving block. Jim blew the whistle and Ulrich and Jeremy took off, one faster than the other (three guesses who)

Meanwhile, Aelita was struggling to keep back a vision, but failed. She felt herself involuntarily stand up and stagger towards the pool. The next few seconds were a blur to her, but before she completely blacked out, she saw blond hair and felt a pair of strong arms (can rule out Jeremy now haha) wrap around her and pull her up.

Odd struggling to pull Aelita to the surface, but when he finally broke surface, he pulled Aelita up and out of the pool first then got out himself.

Ulrich and Jeremy got out of the pool without finishing the lap and ran to Odd and Aelita.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked. Odd didn't answer. He was too busy listening to Aelita's heartbeat, which was there, but too slow for his liking.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Odd shouted. He placed the palms of his hands on top of each other in the middle of her chest and pushed down twenty times. He put his ear to her chest again and listened, then to her mouth and nose. She was breathing, but her heartbeat was the same as it was before. The first is a good sign, but he could still hear wheezing from her lungs from fluid, in this case water, being there still. He decided to keep going with the CPR.

One, two, three, he counted off in his head. This time, when he reached ten, she started gagging. Odd sat Aelita in an upright position and tilted her head forward so that she could get the water out of her mouth.

"O-Odd? What happened?" Aelita asked after a coughing fit had passed. They could hear sirens in the distance and getting closer.

"You fell in the pool and nearly drowned." Odd explained to her. She went into a coughing fit again, but it passes about a minute or two later. By then, she had passed out. Odd kept monitoring her breathing and heartbeat until the ambulance came and the doctors loaded Aelita into it. The doctors ever so reluctantly allowed Odd to ride in the back with her. Before the medics shut the door to the ambulance however, Jeremy came up and looked Odd in the eyes.

"I never really thanked you for saving her life." Jeremy told him. Odd nodded just as the doors to the back of the ambulance closed, blocking the two boys from each other's view.

**Thanks for reading, and sorry that this chapter was short, but this was originally put on paper about... a year or so ago... so yeah. But there it is!**


End file.
